Trunks new video game
by kawaii Jen
Summary: Trunks gets a new video game and ask goten to come over and play with him last chapter is up
1. Default Chapter

Trunks new video game  
  
I do not own dragon ball z.  
  
Trunks was laying on his bed really bored and wishing that he had something anything to do when suddenly a commercial came on for a new video game it was called "Horror of darkness" it was like the answers to his prays he quickly shut off the TV in his room and ran down stairs and into bulma's lab "Mom can I ask you for something?" "What is it honey?" "Well you know that my birthday is coming up soon and I was wondering if I can ask for an early birthday present" bulma stop what she was doing on the computer and looked at trunks "You can ask but I can't promise anything" "Well you see there's this new video game that I really want its so cool mom can I get it please?" trunks said giving bulma the ultimate puppy dog face he knew that his mom couldn't say no to anything when he gave her that look and he was right "Well your birthday is coming up really soon I guess its alright this time " trunks gave her the biggest smile and hug her tight "Thanks mom!" "Ok go get your coat and were go".  
  
(30 minutes later)  
  
Trunks ran into his room and turn on his ps2 and pop in his new video game a warring message came on the TV saying this game contains blood and gore when a message like that comes up then you know that this games going to be good "Cooool I got to call goten he has to see this " trunks put down the ps2 controller and pick up his telephone and push goten number.  
  
(Meanwhile at the sons home)  
  
"But mom why can't I get it?" goten whined chichi look down at her son "Goten don't whine and I said no those video games will turn your mind into mush" goku who was staying out of this little fight turn to chichi and said "Oh come on chichi video games wont turn his mind into mush when I was his age training at master roshi's I would play video games all the time and look how I turned out" goten and chichi both looked at goku and swertdorp (kawaii-Jen I think I misspelled that I'm sorry) "What?" goku asked chichi was about to say something when the phone rang "Ill get it" goten said running to the phone "Hello goten speaking" trunks voice "Hey goten its me " "hey trunks what's up?" "Well i got this new video game called Horror of darkness and i wanted to" trunks was cut off by the clicking of the phone " goten ?" DING DONG! Trunks walked down stairs and open his door he was shock to find goten standing on the other side of the door "HORROR OF DARKNESS! HORROR OF DARKNESS!" "Haha goten come on in".  
  
Well what did you guys think was it ok? This was my first DBz story oh and I'm sorry for any misspelling I don't have a beta reader right now and spelling is not my best subject but I'm getting better should I continue? Just let me know. Ja ne kawaii-Jen =^__^= 


	2. GAMEOVER

GAMEOVER  
  
I do not own dragon ball z.  
  
Goten zoom past trunks and ran or rather tipped up stairs to trunks room .In less then a second goten was on the floor with the ps2 controller in his hands. Trunks walked in the room a few seconds later goten turned to trunks "Come on turn it on I want to blast some zombie's heads and save the hot asia girl's"(I think goten been playing one to many games) trunks thought has he turn on the ps2.  
  
( Mean while in the gym room )  
  
Vegeta was trying to prepare for the upcoming tournament but he keep lousing his train of thought by all the yelling coming from up stairs finally he couldn't take it anymore and stormed out the gym door and to his son's room.  
  
"GO LEFT GO LEFT" goten yelled "I'M TRYING" trunks yelled back just then trunks door opened and walking a very mad vegeta "BRAT WHATS GOING ON IN HERE!?" "Nothing dad goten and I are just playing a video game " vageta walk over to the ps2 and pick it up "You can have it back when the tournament is over" "BUT DAD" "NO BUTS" and with that vageta walk out with the ps2 and the game.  
  
(later that night at the sons home)  
  
Chichi, goten, and gohan were eating dinner when gohan turn to his mother and ask "Hey mom where's dad?" chichi look to her son and said "He got a call from vegeta and said that he was going over to train for the tournament"  
  
(At capsule corp)  
  
"GET THE KEY GET THE KEY!!" goku yelled at vegeta "WILL YOU SHUT UP!!" vageta yelled back then GAME OVER flash on the screen "NOOOO!!" vageta yelled "HAHA you died now it's my turn" goku said reaching for the controller in vageta's hands "No way I deid because you were yelling at me it's your fault " vageta said keeping the controller away from goku "come on vageta you have to share" goku said again reaching for the controller "No I don't " pretty soon the two worriers where fighting like they were little kids. They were two busy fighting to notice bulma who was watching from the door way (And they say video games are bad for kids).  
  
END 


End file.
